


The Old Back and Forth

by madnessdiamond



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessdiamond/pseuds/madnessdiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy's gone and done it again, he's said something that's sent the X-Men's favorite southern belle into one of her classic fits. Rogue feels like things between herself and the Cajun will always be an over-complicated game and some things just shouldn't be said. Oneshot with a Rogue/Gambit pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot. Basically it's just something I wrote a while back when I was writing as the X-Men's resident southern belle in a roleplay group on Tumblr a good while ago. It's pure fluff and it's something nice to read to help get that bittersweet taste of your favorite angsty fanfiction out of your mouth. Feedback would be fantastic!

"Chere, will y’stop fo’ a second an’ talk t’Remy!" Remy LeBeau, otherwise known as Gambit to some inside and out of the X-Men team. Elusive Prince of Theives and most likely the most charming man to walk out of Louisiana since the state was founded. His Cajun flavored accent rang through the halls of the Manor as his feet carried him in the direction that a certain Mississippi-belle was storming through. 

"Swamp rat, if ya know what’s good for ya, leave me the hell alone." Rogue, the aforementioned Mississippi-belle, shot a nasty glare at the Cajun and kept on her path to her room. Her hands were clenched into fists and her shoulders were rigid with a cocktail of stress and anger.

"Rogue, jus’ listen! S’il vous plait, ma che-" He made the mistake of taking a silent hold of her shoulder in order to get her to face him.

"Don’ touch me. Ever." She brushed his hand off of her clothed shoulder moments after he touched her and she backed away from him. The fire behind her emerald eyes was enough to burn any man’s very heart right out of his chest, but still Remy persisted.

"Anna ju-"

"No. Ya don’ get ta call me that. Not after everythin’ that ya’ve put me through.. " Rogue took the few remaining feet to her room in stride and closed the door behind her. Her breaths were short, and her chest was rising and falling in time with her racing heartbeat. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins, deafening her ears to the rest of the world. Slowly, her back started sliding down the door until she was sitting on the cold floor. A every second passed, another wall fell in her mind. With every collapsed wall, her strength to keep away from him wavered and her emotions became even more muddled than before. "It ain’t ever simple with us.."

"Why d’hell would ya want simple? Complicated is mo’e fun, non?" Her eyes shot around the room in search of the owner of the voice, only to find that it wasn’t actually Gambit speaking to her. It was only his psyche, a shadow of the man living inside of her head along with others the woman had come to touch, skin to skin. His shadow was every bit as charming as the original and, much to Rogue’s dismay, every bit as cocky. 

"Shut up. I don’ need this right now." She pressed her fingers into her eyes, willing the voice to leave her in peace, but still he stayed. She could hear his clove smoke tinted chuckle covering her thoughts and muffling the whispers of the other psyches. 

"Anna, ya need ta stop bein’ so stubborn. Won’ get ya anywhere in life, except inta a whole mess o’ loneliness." She kept rubbing her eyes and tried rebuilding the wall that kept him and the others back. "Ya only gonna give yaself one hell’ova headache chere", he whispered to her. Her skin was covered in a mass of goose bumps from what she thought was his warm breath on her neck. 

"I’m sick an tired of all a this. Everythin’. The lies, the secrets, the promises.." Finally she’d given up on trying to force the voice away and laid her forehead on her knees. "I can’t do this anymo’e. I ain’t gonna listen ta anythin’ either of y’all say ta me.." Not even if ya mean it. A single tear fell from her eyes, onto her jeans.

"Jus’ one o’ me here, jus’ one o’ me ta listen to.." A pair of strong arms pulled her into an equally strong chest. Her senses were assaulted by his very essence. From the feeling of his worn in gloves on her cheek, to the smell of his aftershave. Rogue’s body went rigid again in his embrace and her tear stained face looked upon his. Their eyes met, his crimson and onyx pleaded with her emeralds to calm down and stay with him. 

"Ya come in through my window again, didn’ ya?" she asked in a flat voice. 

"Couldn’ use de door an’ Chatton wasn’ aroun’", Remy brushed away a lingering tear with his gloved hands and cupped Rogue’s face. "Ya can’t keep runnin’ off like that every time dis one messes up.. Can’ take anymore heartbreak, even if it is from a belle femme such as yaself." His voice was light, spoken with a smile to hide the obvious hurt. 

"Jus’ let me go" Rogue attempted to move out of his arms, but he’d maneuvered his other arm around her waist and hooked one of his legs over hers. He tightened his hold on her, physically telling her that she wasn't getting away from him again.

"Non." 

"Ya hurt me. Ya lie’d ta me, again.”

"Je sais."

"Ain’t gonna start spinnin’ a web of explanations on why ya did that?"

"Why waste my breath? Chere, ya know what I said is true. I-"

"No. Stop right there." She knew what he wanted to say. And she knew what he wanted to hear from her. The words were there in the back of her mouth, leaving a bittersweet taste of lemons and honey.

"Anna, I love you. And I know this can work, if ya’d stop runnin’ from me every damn time-"

"I love you too." The words slipped out of her mouth. She didn’t know why, she didn’t know how. And the second it happened, his hold on her softened. "I do, but I can’t-"

"Yes, ya can chere.. Ya can." He slipped a gloved hand into hers, wove their fingers together, and touched his forehead to the bed of hair covering her own. Onyx and ruby eyes locked in with the emerald eyes that had been shined with the former tears. "We can work, chere, we can."


End file.
